Friend or Foe
by Lycanna
Summary: Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leurs émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame. Romance, Traduction.
1. Prélude

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leur émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

Petite note de l'auteur : Light ne devrait pas avoir ses souvenir du Death Note au moment où il enchaîné à L, mais pour des raisons scénaristique, l'auteur a préféré changer ce petit détail afin de rendre l'histoire plus intéressante.

Note personnelle : l'histoire met un ou deux chapitres à démarrer mais croyez moi ça en vaut la peine.

* * *

Prélude

\- J'espère que Raito-kun n'est pas Kira parce que... Raito-kun est mon tout premier ami.

Et après avoir fait une déclaration aussi bizarrement formulée et socialement inappropriée, il se tourna et fixa son regard sur Light.

 _Oh-oh_ fut la première pensée instinctive de Light. Mais presque immédiatement, cette pensée fut écrasé comme un insecte sous sa chaussure. La situation n'était pas désastreuse comme sa réaction initiale l'indiquait. Non. En fait, c'était plutôt à son avantage. Light offrit au détective socialement démuni un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Oui. C'était parfait. Light s'était demandé par quel moyen il allait bien pouvoir prendre le dessus dans cette lutte. Son projet de se débarrasser enfin du détective infernal, et de devenir le légitime dirigeant du monde en tant que dieu était désagréablement remis à plus tard tant que L respirait encore. Tous ses plans retors pour découvrir le véritable nom de L s'étaient jusque-là révélés être une perte de temps. Mais maintenant, une opportunité s'offrait à lui.

L le voyait comme un ami, malgré le fait qu'il aussi le suspect numéro un dans cette enquête. Ça, c'était intéressant. Light se demanda un instant si L était juste stupide, ou honnête. Non, il n'était sûrement pas stupide, et il l'avait prouvé d'une façon assez perturbante en déjouant tous les plans précédents de Light. Alors il était honnête. Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi L lui dévoilerait-il ce genre d'information ? Et devant tous les autres de surcroît ? Essayait-il de jouer avec les sentiments de Light pour qu'il se sente mal de vouloir le tuer ?

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être ça. L était seulement sûr à 7 pourcents qu'il était Kira. Il ne jouerait tout de même pas la carte de la pitié pour un nombre aussi bas…

… n'est-ce pas ?

Si L essayait bel et bien de jouer avec le cœur de Light, il commettait une erreur vitale. Light ricana presque du jeu de mot qu'il venait de faire dans sa tête. Oh oui, L aurait un problème vital. À cause de son erreur.

Light, se sentant un peu plus confiant en y réfléchissant, retourna à son complot initial. Oui, la situation tournerait à son avantage. C'était une bonne chose. _Admettons que je devienne ami avec le petit détective solitaire. Admettons que je devienne son « tout premier ami » et que je me mette dans le rôle. Admettons que nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde. Est-ce que ses soupçons diminueraient ? Et même s'ils ne diminuaient pas, j'aurais toujours le dessus. Que font les amis ? Ils se font confiance. Et si je peux gagner la confiance de L… alors, j'aurai l'o_ _ccasion_ _de trahir cette confiance._ _Ainsi j'assurerai ma victoire sur lui. L perdra._

Light camoufla aux autres occupants de la pièce son sourire malicieux et serpentin en quelque chose qui aurait pu avoir l'air amical et même un peu joyeux.

\- C'est merveilleux Ryuuzaki, dit-il innocemment à son poursuivant.

* * *

Petite note de traduction : Quand Light dit erreur vitale, dans la version originale il disait "grave error". "grave" peut vouloir dire à la fois grave ou tombe, et c'est de là que vient le jeu de mot dont il parle.

À la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leur émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

Note personnelle : Comme je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me dire par MP ou dans une review si quelque chose vous semble bancal.

* * *

Bien sûr cette déclaration avait été faite il y a des mois de cela. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées depuis, dont la venue d'un second Kira, l'apparition irritante de Misa, et ensuite leur inévitable séjour en prison. Mais n'ayant pratiquement aucune preuve, L fut obligé de les relâcher tous les deux. Mais malgré tout, le détective semblait n'avoir confiance en personne. Pas même en son tout premier ami.

L prit des mesures extrêmes et finit par forcer Light à porter des menottes. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient coincés ensemble 24 heures sur 24. Light avait veillé à faire suffisamment d'histoires pour prouver qu'il était un adolescent normal et qu'être enchaîné à un autre homme n'était PAS son truc. Mais il avait aussi fait attention à bien capituler après une courte lutte pour prouver qu'il voulait effectivement blanchir son nom.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de prouver mon innocence, alors soit, avait-il dit. Mais maintenant il se demandait combien il pouvait supporter. Le premier jour avait été instructif de plusieurs façons perturbantes : principalement pour se laver et dormir. Le reste était suffisamment troublant à cause des mouvements restreints, et le fait qu'il avait un détective pâle et squelettique qui l'observait en permanence. Light fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus souvent.

 _Mais ça pourrait fonctionner encore mieux que ce que j'avais originalement pensé. Quel meilleur moyen de "se lier d'amitié" que d'être littéralement attaché à quelqu'un comme des frères siamois ? Nous finirons forcément par nous rapprocher si ça continue. Et je suis sûr que ça continuera puisque L avait dit clairement qu'il n'enlèverait pas les menottes tant qu'il n'était pas certain que je ne suis pas Kira._

Décidant de mettre son plan en action, Light se tourna vers le détective.

En ce moment, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et ils faisaient une pause dans l'enquête. L avait l'air de travailler comme une machine, mais Light avait remarqué que lorsque le détective avait faim tout était mis en suspens. La plupart du temps, il mangeait tout simplement en travaillant. Mais il lui arrivait de faire le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son temps avec ses précieux snacks. Light devait le suivre qu'il ait faim ou non. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, il était d'humeur pour un petit en-cas.

Il y avait devant Light un bon repas fait maison préparé par sa mère. Mais L mangeait... plus de gâteau. Light l'observa pendant quelques instants. L semblait complètement inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait quand il était focalisé sur ses sucreries. Il regardait uniquement son assiette, semblant la dévorer autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses yeux. Il planifiait méticuleusement chaque nouvelle fourchette. Light pouvait voir les calculs dans les grands yeux privés de sommeil du dective. Celui-ci plantait sa fourchette dans un morceau de gâteau qui dépassait devant lui. Il le faisait avec une résolution précise.

Le morceau de cheesecake à la fraise fut prudemment soulevé du bout de la fourchette comme s'il était en verre. La façon inhabituelle dont L tenait ses couverts ne pouvait qu'encourager ce genre de théorie. Light n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il pinçait absolument tout entre son pouce et son indexe puis dépliait les doigts restants comme des plumes de paon. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'était au moins une vue divertissante.

L venait juste de retirer le morceau de gâteau de la fourchette et mastiquait avec délectation quand Light décida de parler.

\- Dis Ryuuzaki, ça t'arrives de manger quelque chose qui ne contienne pas cinq tonnes de sucre ?

L savourait le parfum offert par le gâteau, et ne pu pas répondre immédiatement. Ne voulant pas avaler trop vite pour ne pas perdre le goût, il prit son temps. Ce qui, évidemment, irrita Light au plus haut point. Finalement, L finit sa bouchée et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Light.

\- Je ne pense pas être suffisamment épais pour ingérer cinq tonnes de quoi que ce soit Raito-kun. Tu as largement surestimé la quantité de sucre contenue dans une seule part de cheesecake.

Light lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du sarcasme.

L cligna des yeux de sa façon absente et inexpressive, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais.

Light s'interrogea sur cette réponse, mais il la mis rapidement sur le compte de la bizarrerie de L. Il était sans l'ombre d'un doute un individu étrange. Tout était un peu bancal chez lui. Même sa façon de s'asseoir était étrange. L était presque constamment en position fœtale, sauf lorsqu'il était debout. Mais même là il était vouté.

Light se souvint alors de leur première rencontre, il rayonnait de sa posture un manque de confiance et une pauvre estime de soi-même. Ou alors c'était un de ces jeunes emo. Mais la vérité était presque parfaitement à l'opposé.

Malgré la position de L qui avait l'air vaincue, incluant mais ne se limitant pas à : des épaules tombante, une tête baissée, des mains dans les poches lorsque ses doigts n'étaient pas rongés et détruits par ses dents, et un regard morne ; il était quelqu'un de très confiant. Il était même presque trop sûr de lui par moments, parfois au point de faire une fixation sur une théorie ou une prédiction.

 _Comme le fait qu'il veuille que je sois Kira par exemple_ , pensa Light misérablement. _C'est pourquoi on va bien jouer la carte de l'amitié jusqu'au bout._ Light fit face à L une fois de plus, découvrant que le détective était déjà sur sa troisième bouchée. Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant retardé, assis sur ses pieds les jambes repliées comme ça et tenant sa fourchette d'une façon aussi bizarre. Le regard de plaisir total sur son visage complétait le tableau. Ça lui donnait un air complètement innocent, même si Light était conscient de la véritable intelligence qui résidait dans le crâne du détective.

\- Alors, tu comptes m'expliquer ton truc avec les gâteaux ?

L avala sa dernière bouchée. Light fut répugné quand il vit que le détective avait besoin de passer sa langue sur ses dents pour en retirer les derniers grains de sucre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer Raito-kun ?

 _Ok, il est temps de devenir sérieux. Plus de réplique sarcastique, parce que si je veux être amical, il faut que je commence à penser comme un ami._ Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et répondit :

\- Eh bien c'est la seule chose que tu manges. C'est pas bon pour toi tu sais. Tu n'as absolument rien de nutritif dans ton alimentation. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi maigre. Et aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es si pâle. Sans parler du fait que tu ne vois jamais la lumière du soleil.

\- J'abandonne volontiers le soleil en échange de meilleures chances de survie.

L replanta sa fourchette dans son gâteau à moitié dévoré. Light cligna des yeux, il avait faillit oublier. L avait des tas de raisons de rester enfermer tout le temps. Non seulement il devait consacrer beaucoup d'heure à l'investigation, mais en plus, s'il sortait, les gens pourraient voir son visage. Même si Kira n'était pas directement à côté, et même si les supporters de Kira ne savaient pas qui il était, des touristes innocents pouvaient le prendre en photos à l'arrière plan par inadvertance. C'était plus que suffisant pour signer l'arrêt de mort du détective.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Light se demanda comment il faisait pour vivre en étant aussi paranoïaque, puis il se souvint : _Je suis tout aussi, voire plus paranoïaque que L._ Et il avait une raison tout aussi valable. Light sourit et se pencha sur la table.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait t'emmener dans un salon de bronzage. De la fausse lumière pourrait être mieux pour toi que pas de lumière du tout !

Light n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait juste de sortir de sa bouche. Encore une fois... ça semblait entrer dans le cadre du truc sur l'amitié. Kira n'aurait JAMAIS dit quelque chose d'aussi gai. Même L s'arrêta net, la fourchette suspendue en l'air avec un morceau de gâteau juste devant sa bouche ouverte. Il dévisagea Light avec une expression ouvertement surprise. Il finit par fermer la bouche et baisser sa fourchette.

\- Mon teint pâle te dérange-t-il à un tel degré Raito-kun ?

\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'était juste une boutade !

Il agita les mains en l'air en signe de défense, le même faux sourire qu'il affichait habituellement était placardé sur son visage. L l'étudia avec ses yeux sombres, et Light ne pu s'empêcher de sentir analysé.

\- Oublie ce que je viens dire. En plus, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Et quelle était cette question ?

\- Les gâteaux, tu ne manges rien d'autre ?

L réfléchit quelques instant, son regard errant vers le plafond comme il le faisait souvent.

\- Si, je mange plein d'autres choses. Il y a le thé, les barres chocolatées, les bonbons à la menthe, les bonbons durs, les petits pains à la cannelle, les dragées...

\- Stop, stop ! C'est pas de la _nourriture_ ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est, est-ce que tu manges de la nourriture ? Comme, tu sais, des trucs avec des vitamines et des protéines. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des apports en calcium et en fer ?

\- En fait Raito-kun, il peut jusqu'à six, voire même sept grammes de protéine dans un cheesecake. En outre le calcium n'est pas un problème, puisque beaucoup d'aliments sucrés son fait à base de produits laitiers. Sans parler du fait que c'est toujours agréable de prendre un verre de lait accompagné d'un gâteau. Et il y a plus de fibre que ce qu'on pourrait penser dans les cookies au chocolat, et les cookies au beurre de cacahuètes sont étonnamment une bonne source de protéines. Et les carences dues au manque de plats plus vitaminés peuvent être corrigées avec une petite capsule avalée avec un verre d'eau le matin.

\- Tu veux dire des ampoules de vitamines.

\- Précisément.

 _J'ai l'air d'un monsieur je-sais-tout_ , pensa Light. _Il faut arrêter ça ! Tu dois devenir son ami ! Si tu ne deviens pas son ami maintenant, non seulement tu vas échouer à éliminer le petit homme, mais en plus tu seras condamné à rester enchainé à lui pour le restant de tes jours. On se sautera au cou en moins de quelques jours si je ne fais pas d'effort ! Si je suis aussi énervé dès le deuxième jour, je n'y arriverais jamais. Alors ronge ton frein et sois SYMPA !_

\- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout. Ça t'embêterai de m'expliquer réellement _pourquoi_ tu aimes tant tout ce qui est sucré ?

L essayait de prendre une nouvelle bouchée quand il avait été interrompu une seconde fois.

\- Est-ce un interrogatoire Yagami-kun ?

\- Qu...quoi ? Non !

Il laissa sa surprise éclater au grand jour pour une approche plus sincère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ?

\- Eh bien, il me semble que tu cherches à en apprendre plus sur moi. Une bonne raison derrière de telles actions serait de savoir qui je suis réellement, ce qui te conduirait au final à mon véritable nom. Commencer par des questions innocentes sur les sucreries pourrait finir par mener à une inspection plus approfondie de mon passé, ce qui t'emmènerait à ton but ultime.

 _Mince ! J'ai à peine commencé qu'il y voit déjà clair dans mon jeu ! C'est exactement ce que j'essayais de faire !_ Light laissa son choc s'afficher. Il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi insulté que possible. Peut-être... qu'une petite partie de lui l'était véritablement.

\- Ryuuzaki ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas Kira ! Je demandais juste par curiosité ! C'est l'un de tes nombreux traits particuliers qui semble avoir une origine intéressante ! C'est tout ! Mon dieu ! Et du dis que je suis ton ami !

Oh il l'avait coincé. Light n'avait même pas prévu la dernière partie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être mieux. Mettant à profit cette petite phrase déchirante, il détourna le regard et fit face au mur. Il maintint la plus belle expression de fierté ébranlée qu'il pouvait former sur son visage.

Au début, tout était calme. Light ne pouvait pas dire ce que L pensait, surtout qu'il tournait le dos à l'étrange homme maigre. Parfois Light pouvait deviner tout au plus les grandes ligne de ce que le détective pensait. Mais c'était toujours grâce à l'aide d'une paire de grands yeux sombre, très expressifs. Quand ces sombres yeux cernés n'étaient pas cachés par des cheveux noir de jais, ils étaient très faciles à lire. Même si L restait toujours une énigme.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Raito-kun, s'éleva la voix de L.

Light décida de rester encore un peu silencieux. Il tendit l'oreille pour saisir les intonations dans la voix du détective. Il voulait savoir s'il avait fait culpabilisé L.

\- Mais tu dois comprendre que tu es notre suspect principal dans l'affaire Kira.

Light se tourna vers L avec un regard insistant.

\- Mais tu avais bien dit que j'étais ton ami ? Ton premier ami ?

\- C'est vrai, admit L. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Tu es en effet mon tout premier ami. Mais tu fais aussi l'objet d'une investigation pour meurtre. Je ne peux pas permettre aux sentiments que je peux avoir pour toi d'entraver une enquête aussi sérieuse. À cet date, Kira a tué plus que n'importe quel individu dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Sa soif de sang est si acharnée qu'il deviendra celui qui peut tuer plus que les guerres le peuvent. S'il n'est pas arrêté rapidement, il aura tué plus de gens sur cette planète que toutes les guerres, accidents et meurtres réunis. Si nous le laissons continuer, il ne restera plus personne.

C'est l'affaire la plus sérieuse sur laquelle j'ai jamais travaillé, et c'est aussi la plus difficile à comprendre. S'il y a la moindre chance que tu sois Kira, alors il y a des informations que je ne peux pas te révéler. En particulier les informations qui peuvent te conduire à ma véritable identité.

Light resta muet quelques secondes, il essayait de paraître pensif au sujet de ce que L avait dit. Mais bien sûr, puisqu'il était Kira, il savait déjà toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que cette affaire était très importante pour L. Même Matsuda aurait pu le comprendre. L'adolescent aurait tout de même besoin de jouer le jeu.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'une petite question innocente devienne quelque chose d'aussi lourd, désolé Ryuuzaki.

L fit pendre sa fourchette. Au lieu de piquer dans le gâteau, il poussa un petit bout au bord de son assiette, puis il l'écrasa avec les pics de la fourchette.

\- Je suis quand même ton ami Raito-kun, mais seulement aux mieux de ma capacité. Quand l'enquête sera terminée, si tu n'es pas Kira, je pourrai te donner d'autres informations comme la raison pour laquelle j'apprécie les choses sucrées.

Light hocha la tête tout en gardant un visage innocent.

\- Oui, j'attendrai ça avec impatience.

Il offrit à L son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Dépêche toi de finir ton gâteau, on a du pain sur la planche !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Et merci à **Slange** pour avoir poster la première review ;) Merci aussi à mes 24 premier lecteurs qui j'espère me suivront pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leur émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

Note personnelle : Comme je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me dire par MP ou dans une review si quelque chose vous semble bancal.

* * *

Les doigts de L parcouraient le clavier à la vitesse d'un éclair qui frapperait une surface d'eau lisse. Il travaillait avec tant d'acharnement qu'il avait réussi à atteindre un état de concentration intense qu'il aimait appeler "Le Vide".

Le Vide était un état d'esprit qui permettaient à une personne de s'absorber pleinement et jusqu'au bout dans son travail de telle sorte que tout ce qui se trouve autour devienne insignifiant. Son ouïe se coupait afin qu'il ne puisse plus entendre ses coéquipiers autour de lui. Aucun son ne pouvait le perturber à part un coup de fusil juste à côté de son oreille. Tout ce qu'il entendait maintenant, c'était le cours frénétique de ses propres pensées.

La même règle s'appliquait à ses autres sens, sa vue était focalisée uniquement sur son écran et ne se détournerait pour rien au monde. En fait, il ne voyait même pas l'écran, il absorbait directement l'information, et la seule chose qu'il voyait était les schémas de son esprit.

Son corps perdait toute importance. On ne pouvait pas ressentir ou même remarquer la faim, la fatigue ou encore l'envie d'aller aux toilettes avant d'avoir quitter cette transe assimilable au vide. L jugeait que c'était un degré de conscience supérieur, où l'esprit pouvait exister sans le corps. C'était très proche d'une expérience extra-corporelle.

Ainsi, il n'entendit pas le terrible fracas, ni le boom désastreux résonner à travers la piè n'entendit pas nom plus son nom être appelé la première douzaine de fois. Il était sur les traces de Kira et s'était lancé sur une piste prometteuse, maintenant qu'il avait mis la main dessus, il n'était pas près de lâcher.

Ou du moins, il ne lâcherait pas à moins que quelqu'un n'attrape le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et ne la tire violemment en arrière loin de son écran d'ordinateur.

C'était arrivé si soudainement et avec tant d'agressivité que L laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et s'agrippa instinctivement aux bords de la chaise, évitant de peu une perte d'équilibre et chute mémorable. Ses réflexes rapides venaient de lui épargner une rencontre abrupte avec le sol en lino.

L, confus et étourdi comme s'il sortait juste de coma, regarda autour de lui l'air hagard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Je rêve, c'est comme parler à un mur !

Cette exclamation furieuse venait de derrière le détective. L se tourna pour voir Light penché au-dessus de lui l'air menaçant. Ses mains étaient sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, ce qui suffisait comme preuve à L pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait faillit le faire tomber par terre.

Les yeux sombres presque noirs de L se plissèrent de frustration. Il avait été arraché au seul état spirituel qui lui permettait de travailler à une efficacité maximum de 100% de ses capacités. Si une personne n'est pas dans un état de vide, des distractions comme les sons, la présence des autres, et son propre corps venaient faire obstacle. Toute connexion à l'enquête était sans doute déjà perdue et ne pourrait pas être restaurée facilement puisque son subconscient était une fois de plus en état de sommeil.

\- Je doute que tu aies conscience de ce que tu viens de faire Yagami-kun.

Comme toujours, L utilisait le nom de famille de l'adolescent quand il était mécontent de lui. Que Light s'en soit rendu compte ou non n'était pas encore tout à fait avéré.

\- Ce que _j'ai_ fait ? Tu peux parler ! Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je te crie dans les oreilles ! Matsuda s'est pris les pieds dans les fils de mon écran et l'ordinateur est... regarde par toi-même !

Light, qui tenait toujours le dossier de la chaise, fit pivoter L dans une certaine direction. Là, s'offrit à ses grands yeux à la forme étrange, un spectacle que l'on pouvait uniquement décrire comme une catastrophe de proportions monumentales.

L'ordinateur de Light semblait avoir été tiré brutalement ou même balancé par terre, là où l'écran avait volé en éclats. Des morceaux de verre et de métal étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Le clavier, la souris et les hauts-parleurs avaient été entraînés aussi à cause des câbles. Ils gisaient maintenant au sol en un triste tas de débris. On aurait dit un champ de bataille où les victimes étaient de petits composants électroniques de chez Apple.

L'écran brisé fumait légèrement et émit une petite étincelle alors que L le regardait.

\- Raito-kun, débranche la prise avant que quelque chose ne prenne feu s'il te plaît.

Light n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. L parlait parlait encore qu'il s'était déjà précipité vers le mur, la chaîne étant juste assez longe pour qu'il l'atteigne sans tirer L de son siège. Une fois la prise débranchée, L jeta un regard au reste de l'équipe par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins rassemblés dans un coin et regardaient la scène avec une légère fascination. Mais quand L posa les yeux sur Matsuda, tous les regards firent de même. Ils lançaient tous des regards furieux à leur andouille de partenaire avec une certaine méchanceté. Matsuda ricana nerveusement et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif.

\- En fait, c'est à cause de la chaîne, tenta-t-il maladroitement d'expliquer. J'étais en train d'apporter ce dossier à Light mais je me suis pris les pieds dans la chaîne et euh... J'ai juste... Enfin, je suis tombé et j'ai attrapé le câble dans ma chute !

L soupira imperceptiblement, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

\- Je suppose que l'enquête va devoir être suspendue pendant une courte période, le temps que Watari aille nous chercher de nouveaux équipements.

L'attention de L revint vers le triste spectacle au sol.

\- … du matériel haut de gamme qui plus est...

L n'était pas fâché, il n'était pratiquement jamais en énervé. En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir un jour ressenti ces flammes brûlantes de colère que tant de gens et d'écrivains décrivaient. Il s'était donné à fond sur une piste et maintenant il devait tout arrêter pendant un petit moment. L se pencha vers son ordinateur encore en activité et appuya sur un bouton.

\- Watari, Matsuda a eut un accident et nous avons besoin d'un ordinateur MAC de remplacement, ainsi qu'un clavier une souris et tous les logiciels nécessaires aussi rapidement que possible s'il te plaît.

\- Pa... Pardon ? Un nouveau système complet ? Je peux vous demander ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Juste une mésaventure de Matsuda.

Il se pourrait qu'il ait été un peu trop dur. L était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de citer le nom de Matsuda dans ses explications. Mais il l'avait fait. En grande partie pour l'embarrasser. Peut-être que L était contrarié. Après tout, Kira n'allait pas attendre qu'ils achètent un nouvel ordinateur pour recommencer à tuer.

Matsuda eut un deuxième rire nerveux, ses collègues le foudroyaient du regard. L savaient qu'ils allaient lui causer suffisamment d'embarras pour satisfaire son envie de donner honte à Matsuda. Le détective n'avait rien de plus à faire.

\- Watari, peux-tu me donner une idée du délais ?

\- Oui, environ deux heures.

\- Rends le plus court.

\- Ce sera fait.

Watari se déconnecta et L savait qu'il courrait effectuer la tâche demandée. Ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'instant, L se tourna vers l'équipe.

\- Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre une pause. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations comme il vous de faire. Soyez de retour vers quatre heures.

Les membres de la cellule d'enquête commencèrent à sortir, Matsuda tenta de se faufiler avec eux.

\- Matsuda-san, vous resterez pour nettoyer le désordre que vous avez créé. Quand vous aurez fini vous pourrez sortir.

Le visage de Matsuda se décomposa comme celui d'un enfant. Il avait souvent l'air plus jeune que ce qu'il l'était en réalité en raison de ses émotions peu contrôlées. Certain le considérait comme une qualité, une femme pouvait le percevoir comme adorable, mais L le trouvait juste dérangeant. Il n'était pas une personne autonome.

Light n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver plus de sympathie que L à son égard, c'est pourquoi il ne dit rien lorsque Matsuda se pencha sur sa tâche. L grimpa hors de sa chaise un peu maladroitement, il déplia les jambes de manière à ce qu'elle soit relativement droites sous son propre poids, puis il fit face à Light.

\- Eh bien, Raito-kun. Des idées pour nous faire passer le temps ?

C'était une question honnête, L n'avait pas souvent de temps libre. Pour cette raison, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire quand ça lui arrivait d'en avoir. Généralement, il le passait à faire des recherches de différentes manières. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait à la librairie pour tenter de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant sur les homicides.

Cependant, L était conscient du fait qu'il avait un adolescent enchaîné à son poignet. Light avait besoin de repos et de stimulation comme L n'avait plus eut la nécessité depuis de longues années. L'adolescent se fatiguait facilement et s'ennuyait s'il n'avait pas une sorte de motivation extérieure.

En fait, L était prévenant en connaissant la situation de son ami.

\- Oui, j'ai bien quelques idées. On va te faire sortir un peu !

Les épaules du détective s'affaissèrent encore plus d'habitude à cette suggestion. Il n'avait jamais été très prompt à aller dehors, même à l'époque où il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Sans prendre en compte le risque d'être tué par Kira, son aversion se limitait à une chose très simple : le monde. L n'était pas habitué aux masses populaires. Il n'aimait pas les foules, il n'aimait pas les gens en eux-mêmes non plus.

L était une personne étrange, et il le savait. C'était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte alors que les autres étaient enclins à le dévisager et le pointer du doigt. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Bien qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec lui-même, ce n'était jamais simple d'être traité différemment par les autres.

En plus, il trouvait que le reste du monde était trop ordinaire et simple d'esprit. C'était comme mettre un sixième à la maternelle et s'attendre à ce qu'il s'intègre.

\- Je ne peux pas être vu à l'extérieur Raito-kun. Tu es déjà conscient du danger que cela représente.

 _Peut-être qu'il m'a suggéré de sortir parce qu'il a un plan pour découvrir mon nom qui requiert que je sorte du quartier général._

Même si L l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas penser autrement. S'il y réfléchissait trop longtemps, il pourrait même aller jusqu'à se sentir triste à propos de sa situation. Il tenait à Light. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit Kira. Mais son instinct de survie le poussait souvent à penser de la manière la plus paranoïaque qui soit. C'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans de nombreuses enquêtes par le passé. L avait appris à y faire confiance.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! On va te trouver un masque.

 _Ça ne me donnera que l'air encore plus ridicule aux yeux des autres,_ pensa misérablement L.

\- Raito-kun, j'apprécie ton geste, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette histoire pourrait très mal finir, et j'ai de nombreuses raisons de penser que ce genre de situation pourrait…

\- Oh, arrête avec ça ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu t'amuses, que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu me remercieras plus tard !

\- Non Raito-kun, je ne crois vraiment pas…

\- Allez ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Va te détendre un peu, ça te fera du bien !

Et avec ça, Light prit la direction de la porte. Au début, L resta planté sur place, mais bientôt, la chaîne cliqueta et se tendit au maximum, tirant violemment sur le poignet du détective. Déterminé, Light tira un dernier coup sec qui força L à avancer.

* * *

Je risque de prendre un ou deux jours de retard pour le prochain chapitre car c'est un chapitre deux en un, il est donc deux fois plus long que les autres. Je risque de le couper en deux pour que ce soit plus simple.

En tous cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui comptent aussi lire la suite :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leur émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

Note personnelle : Comme je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me dire par MP ou dans une review si quelque chose vous semble bancal.

* * *

Light hésitait entre délectation et misère totale. D'un côté, c'était une occasion unique de voir L aussi maladroit et dépareillé en publique. Surtout qu'il portait un masque de chat. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans le QG à la dernière minute. Ils avaient cherché dans la chambre de Misa et l'avaient dégoté dans son coffre à déguisements.

Mais d'un autre côté, Light avait organisé cette sortie uniquement dans le but d'amener L à relâcher sa garde et à lui faire confiance. Il n'avait eut aucune arrière-pensée à ce moment là. Ca le démangeait presque de ne pas avoir de plan pour tuer L ou au moins lui faire quelques misères. Il avait réellement l'intention d'être juste un "bon ami".

Au moins, L avait l'air d'un attardé avec son masque de chat.

Le masque était noir en vue de correspondre à un costume de chat noir. Il provenait peut-être d'un ancien costume d'Halloween de Misa pour ce que Light en savait. Le masque se fondait avec les cheveux brun corbeau de Ryuuzaki. Ce dernier était voûté, les mains dans ses poches, comme à son habitude. Il avait oublié ou décidé de ne pas mettre de chaussures, il se baladait donc pieds nu en publique. Il ressemblait à Quasimodo du Bossu de Notre Dame.

Ce fut suffisant pour remonter le moral de Light lorsqu'il vit que plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec insistance. La chaîne y était bien évidemment pour beaucoup. Quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention que deux hommes enchaînés ensemble, dont un était un peu difforme.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde les Monsieurs !

C'était la voix d'une petite fille qui les pointait du doigt et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. La mère souleva rapidement sa fille dans ses bras et partit précipitamment. Light lança un regard à L. N'ayant pas pu voir son visage, il était difficile de savoir s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, Light se plaisait à penser que le détective était mal à l'aise. Light qui était devant, était libre de sourire comme un dément. Avec son rictus mauvais qui déformait sa bouche, ses lèvres prononcèrent des mots emplis de douceur.

\- Ne fait pas attention à eux Ryuuzaki, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Il y eut une pause avant la réponse de L :

\- Peu le peuvent.

Ah. Donc L _était_ mal à l'aise. Light savait que le détective lui avait volontairement fait savoir avec ces trois mots simples. Alors finalement, L pouvait s'ouvrir à lui ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. C'était l'information la plus personnelle que Light ait obtenu jusqu'à présent. En trois mots, L avait fait comprendre à Light que non seulement il n'aimait pas être pointé du doigt, mais aussi qu'il avait déjà été pointé du doigt par le passé. Et en plus, on pouvait en déduire que c'était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises et que L l'avait mal vécu à chaque fois.

\- On y est presque, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

La réponse avait été bien trop rapide. Peut-être que c'était pour informer Light qu'il ne se dégonflerait pas, peu importe toutes les humiliations publiques qui l'attendaient. Son sourire machiavélique toujours en place là où L ne pouvait pas le voir, Light s'avança vers leur destination. Il guida le détective socialement inapte dans un centre commercial.

L était plutôt certain, à 76 % pour être exact, que la véritable raison pour laquelle Light l'avait emmené dans un centre commercial était de le torturer. Light ne pouvait pas décemment avoir envie d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait des foules de gens dans toutes les directions. Ils se déplaçaient en groupe, personne ne se baladait seul mais toujours accompagné de trois, quatre, ou même cinq autres personnes.

Il y avait quelques familles qui avaient l'air relativement correctes, mais la plupart étaient des bandes de jeunes qui avaient plus l'air de gangs qu'autre chose. L sentit une angoisse monter dans sa poitrine comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait frôlé la mort.

Il n'avait jamais eut une très bonne expérience avec les gros groupes de gens. Ce genre de groupes avait tendance à être enivré par la sensation de pouvoir que leur donnait leur nombre. À cause de ça et de leur ego surdimensionné, beaucoup d'entre eux ressentaient le besoin de tester leur nouveau sentiment de supériorité sur ceux qui semblaient plus petits ou plus faibles que leur groupe.

L avait l'air à la fois plus petit et plus faible que les autres. Avoir un masque de chat et pas de chaussures n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Il avait toujours été une cible de choix, même à l'orphelinat...

Bien qu'il ait appris à sa battre depuis, ce genre d'anxiétés ne le quittaient jamais. C'était difficile d'effacer les émotions qui étaient restées gravées en lui après ces années à subir la cruauté des autres enfants.

\- Tu avais une destination particulière en tête Yagami-kun ?

Et voilà le détective qui utilisait de nouveau son nom de famille. Si Light n'était pas conscient de mécontentement de L, peut-être que maintenant il l'était.

\- Oui ! J'avais une boutique en tête. Tu vas aimer, ne t'en fait pas.

L fut troublé de voir que Light pensait le connaître suffisamment pour savoir quel type de magasin pouvait l'intéresser. Néanmoins, il n'en dit rien. Son attention fut attirée un groupe important et très bruyant d'étudiant arriver en sens inverse. Le détective n'appréciait pas du tout le stress auquel il était soumis. Il aurait résister à Light plus que ça quand ils étaient encore dans le QG.

\- On y est !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et L leva la tête vers l'enseigne de la boutique à travers les petites fentes de son masque.

\- Vidéo... Rama ?

\- Oui, c'est une boutique de jeux vidéo ! Aller viens, on peut jouer gratuitement sur les consoles d'essai.

Light s'avança vers la boutique, mais L resta planté. La chaîne se tendit une fois de plus et il fut tiré violement à l'intérieur.

Le détective connaissait bien ce genre de jeux sur le plan théorique, et il savait qu'ils étaient très populaires chez les jeunes comme Light Yagami. Il n'en avait cependant jamais essayé un seul, l'expérience était donc toute nouvelle pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'imprégnant de son nouvel environnement. les étagères prenaient beaucoup de place, elles recouvraient chaque mur visible et L suspectait qu'elles recouvraient également les murs de l'arrière boutique. Sur ces étagères se trouvaient des rangées entières de boîtes fines et colorées. Une image ou une illustration du personnage principal et éventuellement d'autres personnages du jeu se trouvait sur l'avant de chaque boîte.

L étant un détective spécialisé dans les affaires de meurtres, estima instantanément que plus de 65% des jeux étaient en lien direct avec le fait du tuer avec une arme à feu, une arme blanche ou des pouvoirs magiques. Ensuite, il y avait 20% des jeux qui était liés de manière indirecte avec le fait de tuer, mais ils restaient tout de même assez violents. Enfin ceux dont le thème principal n'était pas en lien avec toutes sortes de tueries étaient destinés à un publique beaucoup plus jeune et ils était beaucoup trop attendrissant et couvert de rose pour attirer l'attention de vrais gamers. La boutique était organisée de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait rien qui semble appartenir à autre chose que ces deux genres.

Light ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter devant les étagères comme L le faisait et se dirigea directement vers un écran allumé, forçant L à le suivre. En dessous de l'écran se trouvait une console de jeu protégée du vol par une boîte en plastique. Les deux manettes de jeu était connectées au système par le biais d'un pupitre dans lequel elles étaient encastrées au lieu des fils longs et flexible qu'on utilisait généralement pour brancher les manettes. Ainsi les dégâts causés au matériel par les joueurs étaient limités.

Les intentions de Light quant au programme de l'après-midi devinrent très claires lorsque celui-ci prit la manette n°1. Light regarda L avec attention comme s'il attendait une réaction.

\- Aller Ryuuzaki, ça ne va pas te tuer.

L savait bien que Light essayait de faire de l'humour, mais il prenait plutôt mal les blagues qui portaient sur sa vie quand il savait qu'il pouvait être tué à n'importe quel moment.

\- C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, Yagami-kun.

\- Oh je t'en prie, détends toi un peu !

Light fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu, il donna une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule du détective. L tressaillit, il n'était surement pas habitué au contact physique. Light lui lança un drôle de regard puis redirigea son attention vers l'écran.

\- Aller, prends une manette.

L observa l'appareil en question. Elle semblait relativement simple, avec le nombre standard de joysticks et de bouton pour ce type de console. On pouvait que chaque bouton contrôlait un mouvement différent du personnage qui allait apparaître à l'écran. En combinant certains boutons, on pouvait obtenir différents effets. Cela semblait évident, même pour un novice. Le détective lança un coup d'œil à Light, il avait l'air très enthousiaste.

L décida finalement que ce n'était pas la pire des idées et saisit la deuxième manette.

\- Super ! Alors, voyons un peu ce que nous avons là...

Light commença à parcourir la liste des jeux proposés en démo, il avait l'air d'en connaître au moins quelques uns. Il s'arrêta sur un jeu étiqueté "Mario Kart".

\- Celui-ci est assez simple pour les débutants.

L tiqua légèrement.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Yagami-kun, je ne suis une personne simple d'esprit. Si tu as envie de jouer à quelque chose de plus compliqué, tu es libre de le faire. Je t'assure que je serai capable de faire bien plus que me maintenir à ton niveau.

Light cligna des yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Se pourrait-il qu'il ait touché un point sensible ? L'adolescent en prit note et décida d'être plus attentif aux réactions du détective. Ca pouvait lui être utile à l'avenir.

\- C'est un jeu très divertissant pour les experts aussi. Je ne sous-estime pas tes capacités, alors qu'on en finisse.

Avant que L n'ait eu le temps d'objecter, Light avait déjà appuyé sur start et l'écran de démarrage avait remplacé le menu.

Le concept était facile à saisir, il s'agissait d'un jeu de course. Il y avait un bouton qui correspondait à la pédale d'accélération d'une voiture, et un autre qui correspondait au frein. Le joystick remplaçait quant à lui le volant.

Il y avait des tours assez surprenants prévus dans la programmation du jeu : principalement le fait que tous les personnages trichaient en jetant des pièges sur la piste de course. Il y avait des boîtes mystère qui contenaient des objets à utiliser sur ses adversaires. Au départ, L n'était pas très emballé par ces affrontements aussi peu courtois, mais il en comprit assez rapidement l'intérêt. Ca ne tenait qu'à une seule chose :

S'amuser !

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la troisième course du jeu, L se sentait presque extatique. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé depuis, eh bien, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il n'y ait plus aucune retenue à avoir, et c'était plutôt excitant de dépasser Light à l'avant-dernier tour. L'étrange petit personnage de l'adolescent souffla dans une corne et commença à lancer des carapaces vertes dans le dos du personnage de L.

Le détective les esquiva adroitement.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Raito-kun !

\- Attend un peu voir ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière avec la prochaine carapace rouge que je trouve !

\- Oh ? J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes atteindre cet objectif outrageux Raito-kun !

Le petit kart de L fonça dans une boîte colorée, suivi de près par la kart de Light. Le détective se trouva doté d'une peau de banane, Light eu une carapace rouge.

\- Ah une banane ! Tu es fini Ryuuzaki !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Light lança sa carapace, L laissa tomber sa banane dans l'intention de bloquer l'attaque de l'adolescent avec. Mais son plan tourna à la catastrophe quand une carapace géante sortie de nul part envoyant valser les deux personnages et leurs voitures avec une facilité déconcertante. Light laissa échapper un cri de frustration tandis que L émis un cri de joie. C'était amusant dans tous les aspects ! Si L n'avait pas porté de masque, Light aurait eu le privilège de voir ce large sourire qui s'étalait si rarement sur le visage du détective.

\- Ce jeu désobéit totalement aux lois de la gravité et de la physique !

\- C'est pour ça que c'est drôle abrutit !

\- Je sais !

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter pendant encore une demi-heure, et malheureusement pour les deux joueurs, leurs scores étaient égalité, chacun ayant eu le même nombre de victoires. Impatient de connaître le gagnant, ils additionnèrent leurs temps et découvrirent que Light était plus rapide à quelques secondes près.

\- J'ai gagné !

\- Je suppose que oui.

L n'avait pas l'air d'être déçu, en fait il semblait même avoir encore un peu d'adrénaline.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce centre commercial à encore à nous offrir Raito-kun ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

L se tourna vers son ami, son masque toujours fermement en place sur son visage.

Light sourit chaleureusement. Tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Il avait réussi à faire baisser la vigilance de L. Et puis, il avait aussi fait l'impossible, il l'avait rendu heureux. Ca c'était quelque chose de rare. Maintenant, le détective émacié ressemblait presque à un enfant impatient de découvrir une nouvelle manière de s'amuser. Light savait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une étape nécessaire pour son plan. Laisser passer cette journée sans accroc. C'était comme ça qu'on construisait la confiance.

\- Allons voir ailleurs. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant.

Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, L ne semblait plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'au début. Il avait même une démarche un peu plus légère. Il avait l'air de se tenir légèrement plus droit et le nuage oppressant de désespoir qui semblait le suivre partout avait disparu. Les gens les regardaient toujours, mais L ne les remarquait plus aussi facilement. À la place il était concentré sur les nouvelles choses qui l'entouraient. Il tournait la tête dans tous le sens, s'assurant de bien observer chaque devanture devant laquelle ils passaient.

 _Incroyable ! On dirait un enfant qui va dans un parc d'attraction pour la première fois_ , pensa Light. Mais... quelque part... c'était un peu triste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de pitié pour le petit détective. Light se demanda même s'il était déjà sorti. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était réellement détendu pour la dernière fois ? L agissait presque comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un centre commercial de toute sa vie. Etait-il si démuni ? Avait-t-il vécu aussi reclus ?

 _Non ! Arrête ça ! Tu détestes L ! Tu dois l'éliminer ! Il ne fait que ralentir ta domination sur le monde !_ C'était vrai, si Light ne tuais pas L... alors ce serait L qui tuerait Kira. C'était justement l'intérêt de cette journée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la détente. Le regard de l'adolescent se fit dur une fois de plus.

La chaîne se tendit et Light s'arrêta en réalisant que L ne le suivait plus. Il se tourna pour comprendre l'origine du problème. La vue qui s'offrit à lui était cocasse, L venait de trouver une boutique de bonbons.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, je n'ai pas pu écrire du week-end. En plus le chapitre est un peu court, mais je suis obligée de couper avant le passage du candy shop parce que sinon ce serait trop compliqué à suivre. J'essayerai de ne pas être en retard pour le chapitre suivant, mais avec les vacances qui approchent je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à rattraper.

En tous cas merci à mes trois followeuses IlonaDark, kanekomegane15 et youpitralala13 ; à Slange qui laisse une petite review à chaque chapitre ; et à IlonaDark une deuxième fois pour sa review très encourageante :)

J'ai eu 169 vues et 77 visiteurs pour le mois de Mars, honnêtement j'en espérais pas tant, alors merci aussi à tout ceux qui lu ce mois-ci.


	5. Chapitre 4

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leur émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

* * *

Le détective frêle se tenait là, regardant avec de grands yeux l'immense devanture. Les murs de la boutique étaient transparents, permettant ainsi aux passants de voir clairement les bocaux fixés aux murs. On pouvait voir des bonbons de toutes sortes rangés du sol au plafond. Chaque petit bocal avait sa propre cuillère en plastique et ses propres petits sacs pour le service des clients. On aurait dit un arc-en-ciel de glucose.

Light eu un sourire mauvais puis il alla au côté du détective. Au début il ne dit rien, il savourait simplement ce moment de triomphe. L ne pouvait pas résister, sa posture toute entière le trahissait. Même avec le masque, Light pouvait voir ses yeux briller. L'adolescent le voyait presque trembler d'anticipation.

\- ... tu veux entrer ?

La question était ridicule, ils savaient tous les deux que L entrerait. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas répondre, il regardait juste fixement devant lui. Mais Light s'amusait beaucoup trop pour rendre les choses si faciles. Il resta immobile, laissant la chaîne se tendre, ce qui força L à s'arrêter. Le détective se contorsionna pour regarder l'adolescent à travers le masque.

\- Raito-kun.

Le sourire de Light s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit l'impatience à peine contenue dans la voix du détective. L lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il faisait passer dans sa voix, et ça faisait tout juste une heure qu'ils étaient sortis ! Light ne cacha pas son sourire malicieux, parce que cette fois ci, il se prenait vraiment au jeu. Et peut être aussi qu'il prenait du plaisir à voir L céder à la tentation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais entrer dans cette boutique ?

L se tourna alors pour faire complètement face à Light et le regarda avec son masque de chat. Il savait exactement à quel genre de jeu l'adolescent jouait. Son propre sourire s'effaça, L n'aimait pas ces jeux là, et il détestait encore plus être forcé d'y jouer. Mais à en juger par l'expression de l'adolescent, celui-ci les appréciait beaucoup.

\- Vais-je avoir besoin de te tirer de force à l'intérieur Yagami-kun ?

Light ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Me tirer de force ? Ryuuzaki, tu es bien plus petit et plus léger que moi. Je pourrais t'amener où je veux, mais toi en revanche tu ne peux rien faire. Si tu veux aller dans cette boutique, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est demander.

L plissa les yeux dangereusement.

\- Le fait que tu ressentes le besoin de m'obliger à me soumettre verbalement montre un engouement pour le pouvoir très déplaisant Yagami-kun.

\- Du calme ! Pas besoin d'être aussi défensif !

Light leva les bras comme si les mots du détective étaient des projectiles qu'il recevait physiquement.

\- Je te taquine un peu, c'est tout !

L ne répondit pas immédiatement, il resta simplement planté sur place. Light aurait voulu qu'il n'ait pas de masque à ce moment là, comme ça il aurait au moins pu essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans cet esprit brillant. Le seul indice qu'il avait maintenant consistait en un bout de plastique couvert de velours imitation fausse fourrure.

Light se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter son petit jeu. Il voulait juste gagner la confiance du détective et le faire sortir après tout. Mais d'un autre côté… cette opportunité de pousser L dans ses retranchements était une chose rare. Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion aussi parfaite avant un bon moment.

Il s'agissait de bonbons, un magasin entier rempli de sucre. L ne pouvait pas résister. Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, le détective aurait probablement laissé tomber l'objet de sa convoitise pour sauver sa fierté et sa dignité. Mais avec quelque chose d'aussi tentant que des sucreries, comment pouvait-il y renoncer ? Il _devait_ entrer dans le jeu de Light.

\- Je n'apprécie pas les jeux aussi enfantins et immatures Yagami-kun. Cela montre un manque de civilité et de courtoisie envers tes semblables, et donne l'impression que tu es obtus et superficiel. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que les gens pensent que tu es capable de faire pire que tes petits jeux cruels ?

Les yeux de Light se rétrécirent à l'instar de ceux du détective, il savait exactement où L voulait en venir.

\- Si tu insinues que je suis peut-être Kira juste parce que je trouve ça drôle que tu deviennes complètement impuissant quand il est question de sucre, alors tu es plus tordu que ce que je pensais !

\- Je ne suis absolument pas impuissant, Yagami-kun.

\- Oh, que tu dis ! Tu y es accroc comme si c'était du crack ! Du crack blanc, poudreux, et sucré ! Tu tiens pas plus de cinq minutes sans sucre !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié de comparer le sucre à de la cocaïne, Yagami-kun. Et d'ailleurs, cinq minutes est une sous-estimation complètement absurde. J'ai déjà tenu des heures entières sans sucre.

\- Oh ! Quelques heures ! Excuse-moi ! Alors au temps pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu devais t'en passer pendant une journée ? Est-ce que tu vas mourir à petit feu ?

\- Tu aimerais bien ! Si je devais finir par mourir à petit feu. Comme ça je serai hors de ton chemin ! Tu pourrais continuer à tuer en toute liberté !

\- HEY !

D'accord, on pouvait dire que cette histoire de sucre avait un peu dérapé. Malgré que Light fut satisfait d'avoir réussi à amener L à montrer une forme d'émotion même si c'était de la colère, l'accusation était un peu forte. Bien qu'elle soit parfaitement fondée.

\- C'est déloyal Ryuuzaki ! Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça juste parce que tu es énervé ! Et puis... je ne voudrais te voir mourir pour rien au monde. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Light laissa sa voix s'adoucir, c'était pour le mieux. Les disputes resserrent les liens, pas vrai ? En plus, l'adolescent s'était déjà suffisamment amusé en voyant le détective perdre ses moyens. L hésitait, il avait l'air méfiant et incertain. Light laissa son visage prendre une expression blessée en espérant faire passer le message. L flancha.

\- ... tu as raison, Raito-kun. C'était déloyal de ma part.

L'adolescent sourit intérieurement mais ne laissa pas l'émotion étirer ses lèvres. Le détective était plus facile à manipuler que ce qu'il l'aurait pensé. Bien que L ait pu dire ça comme pour maintenir une sorte de couverture. Light termina la discussion.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas été très sympa. Aller, n'en parlons plus.

L regarda Light se diriger vers la confiserie. Il ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il observa le dos de l'adolescent. Light avait eut un changement drastique d'attitude. L se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait remarqué les changements d'humeurs brusques de l'adolescent. Au début il avait mit des jours à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu les causer, mais maintenant l'origine du problème devenait plus claire.

Il y avait deux options possibles : un, Light voulait devenir l'ami de L, mais il lui en voulait aussi d'être suspecté d'être Kira et il essayait de se venger avec des plans immatures dans le but de punir L ; ou deux, Light était en fait Kira et toute démonstration de gentillesse était feinte et servait le seul objectif de détourner l'attention de L.

Ces deux possibilités étaient très probables, il n'y avait que 5% de chance que son comportement soit dû à une troisième possibilité à laquelle L n'avait pas pensé. Le détective avait écarté les troubles physiologiques comme la bipolarité. Ses recherches sur Light montrait qu'il avait énormément de sang-froid, il était même décrit comme glacial par ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'instabilité en dehors de la présence de L.

 _Mais je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir..._ pensa L, incertain. _Parce que j'ai déjà eut ce genre de sautes d'humeur moi-même._ L savait que tout comme Light, il était habituellement quelqu'un de très réfléchi. Mais pour une raison obscure, l'adolescent arrivait à raviver ses émotions qui étaient normalement mortes ou dormantes. L avait ressenti de la colère i peine quelques minutes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été en colère depuis des années. Et tout ça pour quoi ? À cause d'une confiserie ? L avait déduit qu'il agissait bizarrement parce que Light était son ami. C'était son premier ami après tout. Peut-être que les gens ressentaient plus de choses en compagnie de ceux qui leur sont chers ?

Malgré tout, ce feu ardent qu'il avait ressenti... lui était familier. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ressentir autant de choses.

\- Ryuuzaki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es toujours fâché ? Je suis désolé, ok ? Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

L'attention du détective fut ramenée au moment présent. Light l'attendait à côté de l'entrée de la boutique. L le suivit sans répondre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Est-ce qu'il s'était enchaîné à son tout premier ami ? Ou est-ce qu'il était enchaîné à un dangereux sérial killer qui ne rêvait que de le poignarder dans le dos ?

Ce ne fut pas difficile de remonter le moral de L avec les tonnes de sucreries qui luisaient un peu partout. Light sentit un sourire sincère illuminer son visage quand il vit L réagir comme un enfant de cinq ans. Après avoir été informé par un employé qu'il devait prendre un sac pour le remplir comme il le désirait, il commença à arpenter les rayons.

Le détective s'arrêtait pratiquement devant chaque bocal de sucrerie et prenait un petit peu de chaque sorte de bonbon. Rapidement son premier sac fut plus que rempli.

\- Tu sais qu'ils augmentent le prix en fonction du poids ?

L hocha la tête, il ne semblait pas vraiment écouter Light, son attention étant focalisée sur un bol d'ours gélifiés au sucre acide. Il parvint d'une certaine manière à faire entrer encore plus de bonbons dans son sac déjà plein à craquer.

 _On dirait vraiment un enfant quand il n'agit pas comme un sexagénaire_ , pensa Light. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit L soudainement relever son masque pour goûter un morceau de sucre d'orge. _Il irait aussi loin que ça ?_ Light le dévisagea abasourdi. _Il risquerait que quelqu'un voit son visage pour un morceau de sucre ?_ Mais dès que le sucre d'orge fut installé fermement sous sa langue, le masque redescendit pour recouvrir les traits du détective. Light entendit un craquement bruyant lorsque des dents le morceau de sucre dur derrière le masque. Ayant apparemment finit, L se dirigea vers la caisse.

Light laissa échapper un grognement au prix annoncé par la caissière, trente-trois dollars pour un sac de bonbon géant. Il pesait probablement autant qu'un nouveau né. Enfin satisfait, L paya la vendeuse et prit son trophée dans les bras. Ils quittèrent alors la boutique, L glissa un bonbon sous son masque, il était silencieux comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu en as pris assez Ryuuzaki, peut-être qu'on devrait retourner prendre un deuxième sac, plaisanta Light.

\- Mon. Fa 'evrait tenir au 'oins une vournée.

Light ne pu pas s'en empêcher, L avait l'air tellement ridicule avec sa bouche pleine de bonbons qu'il éclata de rire. Non seulement le détective était pieds nus, vouté comme une, et affublé d'un masque de chat, mais en plus il ne pouvait même pas parler correctement. L n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier, les bonbons le rendaient heureux.

Light se sécha les yeux et son rire commença à diminuer. Il lança un regard en coin à son soi-disant "ami". Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux en dehors de ses bizarreries. C'était une énigme à lui tout seul, Light était sûr qu'un psychologue professionnel aurait besoin de jours entiers d'acharnement avant de réussir à le percer à jour.

\- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps Raito-kun. On devrait rentrer au QG, j'aimerais arriver un peu avant que Watari revienne avec le nouveau système.

Light hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre commercial pour déboucher sur le trottoir de la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Le temps était mauvais, ou plutôt, il était en train de virer rapidement. Des nuages couleur suie sa rassemblaient dans le ciel tels des ballons remplis d'eau, ils étaient tellement sombres qu'ils avaient presque l'air solide. La pluie semblait prête à s'abattre sur eux d'un moment à l'autre. À cause du temps capricieux, les rues étaient désertes. La plupart des gens étaient déjà partis se mettre à l'abri.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

\- Tu as raison.

L et Light pressèrent le pas mais préférèrent ne pas courir. Cependant leur projet de rentrer promptement au QG tourna court quand soudainement, un groupe imposant de jeunes hommes plutôt bien bâtis déboula d'une allée sur leur gauche.

Le groupe était apparu si soudainement directement au milieu de leur chemin qu'ils entrèrent en collision. On entendit des grognements quand les plus imposants du groupe se heurtèrent avec le reste. Light fut forcé de trébucher quelques pas en arrière, et le malheureux L tomba à la renverse, son sac de bonbons s'écrasant sur le trottoir à côté de lui.

Les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Mais l'hésitation fut de courte durée lorsque Light et L remarquèrent tous les deux les sachets de drogue dans les mains de l'homme le plus proche. L'homme tenta précipitamment de cacher la substance, mais il était trop tard. Les deux acolytes l'avait déjà vue, et le groupe le savait.

\- Et merde ! Ils ont vu nos visages ! Et la dope ! Kira va nous faire la peau ! cria un des hommes dans le fond.

Light ne pu contenir le frémissement de triomphe qui monta en lui à cette phrase. Exactement. Kira va vous faire la peau. Kira vous retrouvera si vous faites quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaise. Bien que Light n'en fut pas encore au point de juger les dealers de drogue mineurs, c'était bon signe que des criminels de bas étage comme eux le craignent. Ca voulait dire que la rumeur se propageait, ça voulait dire que son plan fonctionnait.

Cependant, le chef de bande n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayé que les hommes plus petits dans le fond. Il jeta un regard mauvais au duo devant lui.

\- Kira ne tuera aucun d'entre nous s'il n'y a personne pour l'avertir. L s'était relevé à ce point là et il épousseta ses vêtements. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Il commença à réfléchir alors même que le chef robuste et imposant s'avançait. C'était un véritable monstre, il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que L et pesait bien trois fois plus lourd. Il était chauve et malgré la faible luminosité due à la tempête imminente, son crâne luisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que font deux jolis garçons comme vous dehors avec un temps pareil ? se moqua l'homme, puis il scruta L attentivement. Un joli garçon en tous cas, l'autre ressemble plus à un gnome.

Ses laquais émirent des ricanements sombres et gutturaux. L savait que même en additionnant ses capacités et celles de Light, ils ne pourraient jamais gagner face à un groupe aussi fort et aussi nombreux. Les chances n'étaient qu'à 22% en leur faveur. Rapidement, il tenta d'établir le meilleur plan d'action.

Courir était inutile. L était peut-être agile, mais pas assez rapide. Il ne ferait que ralentir Light dans sa fuite. Le bluff semblait être la meilleure option. Mais ils n'avaient rien qui puisse leur servir à bluffer. La bande commençait à se désintéresser puisqu'aucune réponse n'avait été donnée, alors le leader se lança dans une nouvelle joute verbale.

\- Vous êtes PD ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes enchaînés ? Vous avez perdu la clé ?

Cette réplique provoqua une autre vague de rire chez les sous-fifres.

\- J'imagine que le gnome devrait jouer le rôle de la fille, mais il est probablement trop laid. C'est pour ça que tu portes un masque, non ? Pour cacher ton visage hideux ?

Les hommes rirent de plus bel. L ne trouvait pas ça très amusant, mais il était soulagé qu'ils soient plus concentrés sur leurs insultes que sur le fait que leur drogue ait été vue. S'ils décidaient d'attaquer, c'était finit.

\- C'est quoi ton problème fillette ?

L'homme se pencha très près du masque du détective, L n'osait plus bouger. Il n'osait pas détourner le regard pour voir ce que Light faisait ou comment il appréhendait la situation. Il devait réfléchir ! Mais pour une raison quelconque... c'était difficile. Etait-ce parce que son cœur battait la chamade ? L savait à quoi c'était dû. C'était sa peur des groupes nombreux. Il n'était pas social, et c'était la raison même de cette paralysie soudaine. Son intellect était sa seule arme, s'il n'arrivait pas à passer outre les émotions tumultueuses qui l'envahissaient, il n'aurait plus rien.

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? Dis quelque chose !

L'homme tendit brusquement la main pour saisir le masque de L. Il l'arracha et le jeta de côté. L ne bougea pas, il ne cilla même pas. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Son visage paraissait aussi stoïque qu'à l'ordinaire, son regard inébranlable. Il semblait presque comme d'habitude.

Mais d'une certaine façon... Light voyait la différence.

Les hommes recommencèrent à rire lorsque le leader pointa du doigt sa victime ainsi exposée.

\- Son visage est aussi affreux que le reste de son apparence ! C'est un monstre !

Au dernier mot, L ressenti un pincement bref et piquant comme une aiguille. Il savait que leur temps était compté. Maintenant que le groupe avait bien rigolé, ils allaient commencer à parler avec leurs poings au lieu de lancer leurs mots acérés. Le détective tenta de masquer le pincement, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses grands yeux expressifs. Malgré tout, il était doué pour rester impassible en toutes circonstances, il doutait que ses yeux puissent réellement le trahir. L savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de réfléchir avec le tumulte qui embrouillait son esprit, alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint.

\- Messieurs, il semblerait que nous ayons un...

\- Eh, _reculez_ bande de minables !

Light l'avait coupé. Il s'était aussi avancé et se tenait maintenant devant L. Le détective écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi ça ? L le regarda presque désespérément. Que faisait-il ? Les provoquer ou les menacer ne donnerait rien de bon ! Est-ce que Light avait un plan derrière cette soudaine agressivité ? L essaya de reconstituer une issue positive qui résulterait des actions de l'adolescent. Mais il ne trouva rien ! Ca ne pouvait finir qu'en bain de sang !

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit imbécile ?

Le leader avait l'air immense, penché sur Light.

\- Tu essayes de protéger ta fillette ?

\- Conard ! J'espère que Kira te retrouvera !

L sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

\- Raito-kun ! Ne les provoque pas !

Il fut soudain terrifié pour la sécurité de Light. Le chef de meute avait un regard furibond, il commença même à grogner comme un ours.

\- Tu va me le payer espèce de morveux !

L'homme recula son poing. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, L se baissa au ras du sol et envoya son pied valser en l'air. Son talon s'écrasa dans la mâchoire de l'homme avec un craquement audible. Les coups de pieds du détective étaient puissants et efficaces, un seul avait suffit à mettre le chef de meute à terre. Les autres contemplèrent la scène l'air ahuri.

\- Raito-kun ! Cours !

\- Quoi... mais Ryuuza-!

\- Pas le temps !

L se retourna et décampa le long du trottoir aussi rapidement que possible. Light n'eut pas le choix, il le suivit. Le duo commença à courir aussi rapidement que ce que leurs pieds le permettaient.

\- Ryuuzaki ! Tu as fait foirer mon plan !

\- Si ton plan consistait à nous faire tuer, alors je m'en remettrai !

La bande était à leurs trousses comme une meute de chiens enragés.

\- Non ! Mon plan consistait à mettre la chaîne autour du cou du leader ! On aurait pu s'en servir comme hottage et le reste du groupe nous aurait laissé partir ! Mais j'avais besoin qu'il se jette sur nous pour ça !

L cligna des yeux en évaluant les chances de réussite d'un tel plan. Il commençait à s'essouffler.

\- C'est un plan... efficace !

\- Eh ben merci. Je suis choqué que tu n'aies pas compris ce que je voulais faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

L commença à ralentir le rythme, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler en forme. Il passait ses journées enfermées à manger des cochonneries, même s'il était mince il n'avait absolument aucune endurance.

\- Je... ne pensais _pas,_ répondit faiblement L.

Il y avait tellement de honte et d'humiliation dans cette seule phrase que Light se tourna en plein sprint pour le regarder. Il fut interloqué de voir que L n'arrivait plus suivre.

\- Ryuuzaki !

Light ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. S'il ralentissait, le gang le rattraperait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas porter L, c'était le meilleur moyen pour ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser la chaîne pour le tirer, il risquerait de le faire trébucher et tomber.

\- Aller ! On peut le faire !

Lancer des encouragements semblait être la meilleure solution. C'était pathétique comme plan. Les encouragements n'avaient pas du tout l'air de motiver L. En fait, plus ils couraient et plus le détective devenait lent.

Tout à coup, L sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était une télécommande noire toute simple avec un seul bouton blanc, L appuya dessus.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un numéro d'urgence pour Watari. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Tu as _oublié !?_

Light n'en était pas sûr, mais pendant une seconde, il avait cru voir L grimacer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Light ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désorganisé dans ses pensées !

Soudain, une main robuste émergea de l'avant du groupe, c'était celle du leader. Ses doigts frôlèrent le T-shirt blanc du détective. L fit tout son possible pour accélérer, mais ses poumons étaient en feu. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à suivre Light.

La main jaillit une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci, les doigts boudinés lui agrippèrent le col. L poussa un petit gémissement similaire à celui d'un chiot lorsqu'il fut violemment tiré en arrière vers le gang furieux et bagarreur.

\- Ryuuza-!

La chaîne claqua et Light fut propulsé brusquement dans la même direction que L. Il atterrit au milieu du groupe la tête la première.

À l'intérieur c'était le chaos absolu. Il y avait des corps et des membres dans tous les sens, Light ne voyait plus qu'un amas de chair et de tissu. Il se baissa pour éviter un poing qui volait vers son visage. Instinctivement il lança son propre poing en un magnifique uppercut. BAM ! Il avait touché sa cible. L'adolescent essaya de chercher L au milieu du désordre, il ne pouvait pas être loin à cause de la chaîne.

Il l'entrevit dans un faible espace entre les corps des voyous : son talon était en train de briser la mâchoire d'un de ses attaquants. Il parvenait à tenir sa positon, du moins pour l'instant. La chaîne était un obstacle non négligeable, Light avait faillit trébucher dessus parce qu'elle s'était emmêlé pendant la pagaille.

Light s'élança et frappa un autre homme entre les deux yeux. Un autre s'avança vers lui et l'adolescent lui envoya son coude dans la gorge. Le combat était rude ! Un autre homme arrivait sur le côté, les poings levés. Mais un deuxième venait également sur sa gauche. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter tous les deux à la fois. Light attaqua un homme à la gorge et attendit le coup du second. À la place, un pied jaillit de nulle part. L'homme s'effondra, et se tenant à sa place, se trouvait L.

\- Raito-kun, ça va ?

\- Jusque là oui !

Etrangement, light était content de voir L, il était même heureux. D'autres hommes se resserrèrent sur eux. Light se mit aux côtés de L et tous deux prirent leurs positions de combat respectives dos à dos. Ils s'élancèrent, trois hommes s'écroulèrent.

\- Hé, on forme une bonne équipe !

CRACK ! Un de plus s'écrasa au sol.

\- C'est vrai !

BAM ! Un membre du gang allait avoir le nez cassé, ça c'était sûr. Light fut impressionné lorsque le détective bondit comme un félin ! Malgré sa taille et ses excentricités, L était un combattant redoutable ! L projeta tout son corps de côté et la chaîne claqua dans la figure d'un homme comme un coup de fouet.

\- Wow !

On aurait presque crut voir un tigre en action. Light asséna une de ses propres attaques envoyant un voyou de plus au tapis. Avec les deux acolytes dos à dos, il était très difficile pour le gang de s'approcher.

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien Raito-kun ! cria L tout exalté entre deux attaques.

\- Tu trouves ? Tu t'en sors pas si mal non plus !

CRACK ! Le pied du détective et le poing de l'adolescent s'écrasèrent au même moment dans le visage d'un homme d'une manière très gratifiante. Et alors que l'homme tombait, Light se demanda si lui et L auraient vraiment pu être ami comme le détective le revendiquait s'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un autre moment, dans des circonstances différentes.

Mais malgré les efforts combinés des deux jeunes hommes, les estimations de L étaient véridiques. Ils étaient largement moins forts et inférieurs en nombre.

Un des hommes eut finalement la présence d'esprit d'attraper la chaîne qui les reliait. Il tira vivement dessus. Light et L poussèrent des cris effarés alors qu'ils étaient violemment projetés en arrière et vers le sol. Leur jambes se dérobèrent sous eux, Light parvient à atterrir sur le côté, mais L atterrit directement sur le dos avec un BAM retentissant. L'adolescent entendit l'horrible craquement d'un crâne qui s'éclate contre le bitume. En l'espace d'un instant, les bonbons furent éparpillés au sol. Light sentit la peur lui retourner les intestins, il se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de voir L.

Le détective était étendu au sol, il était encore conscient mais il avait l'air étourdi, comme s'il se trouvait dans une autre dimension. Son sac de friandise avait comme explosé à côté de lui. Light regarda avec horreur un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sous sa tignasse de cheveux noirs.

\- Ryuu...

Un homme tira sur la chaîne, trainant L hors de porté. L'adolescent vit L se faire hisser dans les bras de l'homme. Il commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits quand le gangster lui enroula la chaîne autour du cou. Il eut tout juste le temps de coincer son poignet gauche entre son cou et la chaîne.

L'homme tira, fort. L laissa échapper un cri affaiblit mais parvint à maintenir un peu d'espace grâce au poignet qui avait bloqué l'attaque. Mais malgré le pathétique petit flux d'air qui passait toujours dans sa trachée, il avait maintenant un bras immobilisé et avait peu de chance de pouvoir se défendre.

Pendant un moment Light ne pu qu'observer la scène avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Light Yagami était terrifié, mais une autre voix dans sa tête semblait apprécier la situation. _Pourquoi m'embêter à utiliser le Death Note quand j'ai face à moi une situation aussi commode ? Je n'ai qu'à regarder et attendre que ces gorilles étranglent lentement et douloureusement le grand détective jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ca m'épargnera tous les soucis. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Une fin parfaite pour le petit homme pathétique qui a osé se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Regardez-le se débattre !_

Mais le problème était que Light regardait L se débattre. Il le regardait lutter désespérément pour sa vie alors même que les gangsters commençaient à rire de ses efforts. L saisit la chaîne avec sa main libre tentant vainement de l'éloigner de sa gorge. L'effort était presque ridicule face à la force de l'autre homme. L prit une inspiration agonisante. On pouvait entendre qu'il avait eut à peine la force de faire passer l'air malgré sa trachée broyée. Du sang coulait à l'arrière de son crâne et commençait à tacher son haut blanc.

Light observait, pétrifié par l'impuissance totale du détective. On aurait dit un lapin prit dans le piège d'un chausseur. Son visage habituellement impassible était tendu, marqué par des traits que Light ne lui connaissait pas. Ses grands yeux expressifs étaient réduits à deux fentes de douleur intense.

L'homme qui l'étranglait le tira cruellement vers le haut. Les pieds de L se balançaient maintenant dans le vide, ses orteils frôlant à peine le sol dans leur tentative désespérée de reprendre pied. Néanmoins le gangster tenait le détective à l'écart de son seul espoir de récupérer un peu d'air.

L parvint à prendre une deuxième bouffée d'oxygène. Le son de sa respiration, ce sifflement désespéré, était pire que tous les cris qu'il aurait pu pousser.

Alors, un son encore plus horrible atteint les oreilles de Light. L avait utilisé cette dernière demi-bouffée d'air désespéré pour articuler un mot distordu :

-...Rai...to...

Light cru d'abord qu'il suppliait de l'aide, mais soudainement, L retira sa main libre de sa gorge, permettant à la chaîne de l'étouffer encore plus pour la plonger dans sa poche. Il fouilla un instant, puis il en sortit quelque chose qu'il jeta en direction de l'adolescent. Light l'attrapa en plein vol et ouvrit lentement la main pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Nichée dans la paume de sa main se trouvait une petite clé argentée.

C'est là qu'il comprit, L essayait de le protéger. Il voulait qu'il se détache et qu'il s'enfuie. _Oui ! Je vais me libérer et le laisser mourir ici comme le rat qu'il est !_ Mais Light Yagami n'était pas de cet avis. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi L faisait-il tout ça ? N'était-il pas censé le soupçonner d'être Kira ? Pourquoi permettrait-il à Kira de s'échapper ? Ne voudrait-il pas plutôt l'entraîner dans sa chute ?

Ou avait-il peur que Light soit innocent ? Dans ce cas, il ne voudrait certainement pas condamner un homme innocent à un destin comme celui-là. Ou alors... peut-être que c'était parce que...

 _J'espère que Raito-kun n'est pas Kira, parce que... Raito-kun est mon tout premier ami._

Light laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. L était sérieux à ce point là ? Il donnerait sa vie ? Etait-ce la preuve que les déclarations du détective n'étaient finalement pas uniquement des tactiques pour tromper Kira ? Ils étaient vraiment... amis ?

Light regarda la clé, puis L. Le visage du détective était déformé par une douloureuse expression d'agonie. Ses yeux fermés pleuraient silencieusement, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de son visage. Sa bouche était grande ouverte dans une tentative désespéré de récupérer un peu d'air, mais cette fois, même les sifflements de tout à l'heure n'arrivaient plus à se faire un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

Les yeux de Light se plissèrent. Au fond de lui, un feu entra en éruption. Il le sentit brûler dans sa poitrine. L'adolescent commença à trembler, et tout à coup, il se retrouva debout. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il mit la clé dans sa poche et se jeta en avant. il poussa, sans rendre compte, un cri furieux alors qu'il lançait son genou dans l'entrejambe de l'agresseur de L. CRUNCH !

L'homme s'immobilisa une demi-seconde, une goutte de salive s'échappa de sa bouche, puis il s'écrasa au sol, relâchant L par la même occasion. Le détective retomba commodément sur ses pieds, mais ça ne lui réussi pas. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Alors que la chaîne tombait, L vacilla une fois, puis suivi l'exemple de son attaquant et s'effondra à ses côtés.

\- Ryuuzaki !

Light n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, le reste du gang était furieux ! L'adolescent était cerné, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils allaient le tuer lui et le détective squelettique pour qui il avait soudainement décidé de sacrifier sa vie. _Idiot ! Si j'avais juste pris la clé, m'étais libéré et enfui, tous mes problèmes auraient été résolus ! L serait mort, j'aurais dominé le monde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je décide de sauver L ?_

Les hommes fulminaient autour de lui et lançaient des regards qui brillaient presque de haine;

\- On va te défoncer gamin !

Le gang commençait tout juste à fondre sur lui quand trois détonations assourdissantes retentirent ! Les gangsters faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque et Light sursauta aussi. Une voiture noire aux néons bleus clignotant fit son apparition.

\- Merde ! Voilà les flics !

\- Barrez vous !

Et ils détalèrent tous comme par magie. Light les regarda partir stupéfait. C'était vraiment aussi simple que ça ? Haletant à cause de l'agitation, l'adolescent se retourna vers la voiture qui était venue à leur secours. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait finalement appelé la police ?

Non, à y regarder de plus près, Light vit que c'était une simple voiture noir avec un gyrophare magnétique qu'on pouvait aimanter au toit en cas d'urgence. À l'opposé de la voiture se tenait Watari, un fusil entre les mains.

Un orage éclata sans prévenir ce qui fit sursauter Light une deuxième fois. L'éclair déchira l'air autour d'eux avant de s'évanouir en un grondement persistant. Le ciel s'ouvrit au-dessus d'eux et déversa ses larmes sur le monde en contrebas. L'adolescent se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes.

Watari chercha dans la voiture et échangea son arme contre un parapluie. Il l'ouvrit et alla rejoindre l'adolescent sur le trottoir. Il paraissait complètement calme et maître de lui même jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur L.

Le petit détective s'était étalé au sol comme une poupée de chiffon où gisait tel un jouet brisé. Il était complètement trempé, son T-shirt blanc se plissait et collait à son corps maigre. Ses doux cheveux noirs étaient plaqués tristement contre son visage. La pluie répandait le sang qui coulait jusque sur la route ce qui donnait l'impression que la quantité de sang était beaucoup plus importante qu'en réalité. L était recouvert de bleus et il avait la réplique pratiquement exacte de la chaîne imprimée dans le cou.

Ses yeux étaient clos, peut-être qu'il était finalement devenu inconscient. Mais même dans les vapes, il prenait de grandes inspirations comme si on l'étranglait toujours.

Les friandises éparpillées dans la zone de guerre commencèrent à fondre sous la pluie.

Le visage de Watari se tordit en une expression horrifiée.

\- Ryuuzaki !

Light ne bougea pas lorsque le vieil homme se précipita vers son protégé. En fait, il ne regardait même plus L, il fixait furieusement le vide et la pluie devant lui. Il serra les poings de colère, ses lèvres se tordirent en grimace et il plissa dangereusement les yeux.

 _Tu es un imbécile Light Yagami. Tu viens peut-être de signer ton arrêt de mort._

* * *

Encore mile fois désolée pour le retard, j'étais en bac blanc et contrôles communs la semaine dernière, donc vous imaginez bien que j'ai eut un peu de mal. Je ne vous promets pas de pouvoir rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances, mais je vais quand même essayer.

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes lecteurs réguliers, même ceux qui ne laissent jamais de commentaires, et merci à tous ceux qui ont rejoint en cours de route.


	6. Chapitre 5

**-:- Friend or Foe -:-**

 **Auteur** : Spotofpaint

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : personne pour l'instant :)

 **Résumé** : Light et L luttent avec leur envie de se battre l'un l'autre, mais en même temps, ils languissent d'être amis. Leurs émotions conflictuelles donnent lieu à une histoire complexe qui peut inspirer à la fois humour et drame.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama - Romance

 **Personnages** : L, Light Yagami.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Spotofpaint, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure des phrases à la langue française.

* * *

Light haït chaque instant de cette mascarade. Chaque instant où Watari portait le détective inerte jusqu'à la voiture. Chaque instant à être forcé de s'assoir à côté de l'homme trempé et inconscient. Chaque seconde que les autres membres de l'équipe passaient à plaindre le sort du petit détective. Chaque seconde forcé à rester dans la même pièce quand Watari soignait son adversaire infernal.

C'était encore pire maintenant que Light était coincé dans cette pièce. À cause de l'extrême importance de l'anonymat de L, on ne l'avait pas emmené à l'hôpital. Au lieu de ça, après s'être occupé de lui, Watari l'avait allongé dans le lit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Light. Il était toujours inconscient et l'adolescent était forcé de rester à ses côtés à cause de la chaîne.

Light fusillait le détective inconscient du regard. La petite peste était capable d'avoir monté cette histoire de gang de toute pièce juste pour le faire culpabiliser ! C'était bien du genre à L de monter un coup comme ça.

\- Tu m'as humilié aujourd'hui, dit Light à voix haute.

Sa voix tremblait de colère. _Le grand Kira, réduit à ça ! C'est de ta faute L !_

Light réfléchissait à cent à l'heure pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette journée mouvementée. L'ordinateur était un accident réellement imprévu, il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque Matsuda n'était pas capable de garder un secret. Si L s'était servi de lui pour traîner Light dehors, Matsuda aurait certainement fini par se trahir. En plus, le petit détective détestait quitter son quartier général, il avait suffisamment insisté là-dessus quand Light avait évoqué l'idée.

Le reste de la journée au centre commercial s'était déroulée selon les plans de Light. Là il n'y avait rien redire, ces quelques heures avaient été absolument parfaites. Mais le coup du gang... quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que L l'avait réellement prévu ? Était-il prêt à aller aussi loin ? Mais dans ce cas là, les blessures qu'il avait reçu... L'adolescent était convaincu que même L n'irait pas aussi loin pour obtenir une confession.

Light rejoua la scène au moment où la chaîne était brusquement tirée par un des gangsters. Non... La chute du détective était forcément un accident. Il aurait pu avoir de graves séquelles avec une blessure à la tête. Et s'il s'attendait à être projeté au sol, il se serait débrouillé pour tomber d'une manière beaucoup moins dangereuse.

Mais la clé, c'est ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Cette partie là était assez louche. Même si le gang était une coïncidence, la clé n'en était pas une. Quelque chose d'important était rattachée à cette clé.

Light fouilla dans sa poche et en retira lentement le petit objet métallique. Il la détailla en silence. Est-ce que L prévoyait sincèrement de lui sauver la vie ? Ou était-ce encore un de ces plans tordus ? Si Light avait profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir, il aurait toujours pu dire qu'il avait eu peur et était parti chercher de l'aide. Ça n'aurait pas prouvé qu'il était Kira, mais ça aurait paru très suspect. Rester avec L semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, ça donnait l'impression que Light était son ami. C'était sans doute la meilleure option.

Light soupira de soulagement, Dieu merci, il avait fait le bon choix, même si c'était par accident. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, il aurait dû réaliser que c'était le meilleur choix en tant que Kira et pas le meilleur choix à faire par rapport à L.

L'adolescent émis un cri de frustration. Il ne supportait pas la honte que son erreur lui faisait subir ! Il s'était laissé aller à un moment de faiblesse. Il avait permis que L lui fasse ressentir quelque chose. Il s'était permis d'avoir de la compassion pour lui et même de l'apprécier pendant un court instant au cours de ces quelques heures. Et à la fin... Il avait voulu lui sauver la vie. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Kira, il l'avait fait pour L. C'était tellement blasphématoire qu'il en aurait presque écrit son propre nom dans le Death Note ! La clé... était définitivement un piège. Et maintenant il se demandait... Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ?

Light s'assit silencieusement sur son propre lit. Les lits séparés avaient été installés de façon à s'accommoder à l'emploi de la chaîne. Deux lits identiques avaient été placées à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'adapter à la situation tout en conservant un maximum d'intimité pour les deux hommes. Au départ, Light était très mal à l'aise, et il l'était probablement toujours, mais il avait des affaires plus importantes à traiter.

L n'avait pas été lui-même quand le gang les avait attaqués. Il avait été étrangement silencieux quand ils ont commencé à le charrier avec leurs insultes grossières. Il était resté planté et n'avait pas donné la moindre indication quant à un plan de fuite quelconque. C'était pour cette raison que Light s'était senti obligé d'inventer quelque chose pour les sortir de là.

Et quand le chef de gang lui avait arraché son masque, Light avait su qu'il devait agir. Mais L, lui, n'avait pas eu l'air de savoir quoi faire ni même par où commencer. C'était très surprenant... un génie comme lui... qui se fige comme ça.

Light sentit la honte de nouveau lui monter à la gorge. Elle avait un goût de bile chaude et acide dans sa bouche. Light n'était pas intervenu uniquement pour sauver sa peau à ce moment là... c'était surtout à cause de la douleur qui avait momentanément illuminé le regard de L lorsque le chef l'avait traité de monstre. L avait eut l'air si petit et pathétique en comparaison.

Le visage de Light tout entier se contorsionna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de dégoût de lui-même de toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui il avait foiré, et pas qu'un peu.

Il tenta alors de réorganiser le reste des évènements dans sa tête, et il sauta directement au moment de la fuite. L... il avait avoué ne pas penser. Et la voix du détective avait été teintée d'autant, sinon plus, de dégoût envers lui-même que ce que Light ressentait en ce moment. Le fait de ne pas penser avait bien plus perturbé L que d'être poursuivi par un groupe de gangsters vicieux.

Il y avait des choses à en déduire.

Ca semblait jouer en faveur de l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'attaque n'était pas prévue. Que tout n'avait été qu'un accident. Et pourquoi ? Parce que L avait été tellement déboussolé qu'il en avait arrêté d'analyser la situation, ce qui était phénoménal.

Light su alors qu'il touchait à quelque chose de très important. Pourquoi L s'était-il figé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu stopper le plus grand détective du monde quand il avait le plus besoin de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'un traquenard comme jamais au paravent ? Le manque de lucidité de L durant la confrontation n'était pas seulement surprenant, c'était ahurissant ! Light était certain d'avoir mis la main sur de nouvelles munitions, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment charger son arme avec.

Lentement, le dégoût de lui-même causé par ce moment de faiblesse se dissipa alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. _Finalement ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais. Même si j'ai fais quelques erreurs, elles m'ont permis de faire les bons choix pour me faire paraître comme l'ami de L plus que jamais ! Même L ne peut plus le nier. J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui. En plus, j'ai acquis des informations inestimables sur la petite peste ! Je pourrai sans aucun doute les utiliser pour le détruire ! Il ne me manque presque rien !_ Light tourna son regard malicieux vers l'être inconscient étendu à côté de lui.

 _Oui, c'est ça. Dors tant que tu peux Ryuuzaki. Bientôt, tu seras mien._

\- Lawliet ? Ça va ?

L était assis dans un coin du dortoir au dernier étage du premier orphelinat où il avait vécu. C'était son coin favori, car personne ne venait l'embêter ici. L'espace était très exiguë puisqu'il y avait un mur sur sa gauche et l'un des nombreux lits sur sa droite. Il avait un petit mètre pour faire rentrer son corps minuscule. Il y parvenait en se roulant en boule, les genoux collés au menton.

Il stockait autant de livres que possible sous le lit à sa droite. Il les avait tous déjà lus plusieurs fois, et aujourd'hui il était en train de relire un de ses romans policiers préféré.

\- Je vais bien Madame Perna, avait répondu L discrètement.

Mais lorsque sa voix se fit entendre, elle était faible et rauque comme s'il avait eut une très grosse angine. Seulement, L n'était pas malade.

Madame Perna, qui était parmi les nombreux surveillants la seule qui se donnait la peine de s'occuper de lui, s'avança dans la pièce.

\- J'ai entendu à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant le début de mon service, dit-elle sur ce ton gentil et compatissant que L détestait tant. Les autres surveillants l'ignoraient pratiquement tout le temps, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il préférait rester seul à lire et à apprendre. Certains pensaient même qu'il était bizarre et anormal. Il les avait entendu parler de lui à maintes reprises, les surveillants l'appréciaient à peu près autant que les autres enfants l'appréciaient.

Mais cette surveillante, Madame Perna, était la pire de tous. Il s'avait qu'elle se souciait de lui. Elle avait de l'empathie comme personne, mais cette empathie faisait plus souffrir que tout ce que les autres enfants pouvaient dire ou faire. Il ne voulait pas d'elle auprès de lui. L n'avait jamais voulu de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui parle comme à une sorte de chaton abandonné. Et il ne voulait certainement pas voir ses grands yeux tristes. Elle le regardait comme s'il était l'être le plus malheureux de la Terre. L savait qu'il ne l'était pas, même à l'âge de six ans, il savait qu'il existe des choses bien pires...

\- Lawliet, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas un peu d'ici ?

Madame Perna se rapprochait de plus en plus, il pouvait entendre le claquement de ses chaussure s'accentuer sur le parquais. L soupira et glissa un doigt à la page où il s'était arrêté. Sérieusement, elle était d'un désagrément suffisant pour interrompre une bonne lecture !

Soudain le visage de la surveillantes apparu dans le petit espace entre le mur et le lit. Elle arborait un sourire forcé qui fut immédiatement réduit à néant par l'expression de choc qui prit le dessus en voyant L.

\- Oh Lawliet !

L se raidit devant elle. C'était bien pire que n'importe quel lynchage. Il la regarda froidement de son œil valide, l'autre était bleu et boursoufflé. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air à ses yeux, avec sa peau recouverte de bleus et de marques rouges et ses vêtements sales et boueux.

Il n'avait pas pris de douche après l'affrontement, il était directement venu se réfugier en haut. Après tout, il était en plein milieu d'un bon chapitre quand les enfants l'avaient interrompu.

\- Je me laverai plus tard, dit-il doucement malgré sa gorge en feu.

L'un des enfants les plus forts et les plus âgés avait essayé de l'étrangler, les deux grandes marques rouges sur son cou fin en étaient la preuve. Bien sûr, il avait eut mal, mais il savait qu'il finirait par oublier la douleur. Il pouvait oublier et passer outre comme pour toutes les autres choses horribles. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul avec ses livres. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour l'occuper, résoudre des enquêtes sur des meurtres mystérieux était un bon moyen de le faire. L connaissait toujours le dénouement avant la fin, parfois il devinait la fin dès les premiers chapitres.

\- Oh mon pauvre petit ! Vien-là mon ange !

Madame Perna tendit ses bras dans le petit coin de paradis de L qui s'éloigna d'un sursaut. Il se colla au maximum contre le mur du fond, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche.

\- Je me laverai plus tard... répéta-t-il.

\- Oh mon cœur... Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es blessé. Vien ici que je puisse t'aider.

L secoua la tête, mais comme d'habitude, Madame Perna ne voulait rien entendre. Elle finit d'introduire le bras dans l'espace confiné et saisit L au poignet.

Un flash de douleur blanc parcouru son poignet et ses nerfs jusque dans son bras. L laissa échapper un faible cri d'angoisse. Son poignet était cassé, il le savait déjà. Madame Perna apparemment prise d'un désire de l'aider, tira L hors de sa cachette.

L, soudain rempli d'un désespoir et d'une terreur qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, tira brusquement pour se libérer. Le choc dans son poignet cassé fut agonisant. Il hurla de douleur.

L se réveilla en sursaut. Il prit une inspiration courte presque inaudible. Mais une fois les yeux ouverts, il se retrouva en face d'un plafond blanc. Il resta aussi immobile qu'un mort. Il fit attention à ne pas bouger un seul muscle avant d'avoir identifié son environnement. Il était au quartier général bien sur. Il était à la tête de l'équipe d'investigation. Et il s'apprêtait à capturer le pire meurtrier qui ait foulé cette terre. _C'était juste._

Il commença à se détendre un petit peu. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se rappeler ni à s'apitoyer sur ces vieux souvenirs. Il valait mieux les oublier. Autrement, ils ne feraient que se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et L savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas cette fois. Kira devait comparaître en justice pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

\- Il était temps que tu te réveilles.

La voix venait de sa droite. L tourna la tête et grimaça, son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un frappait sans relâche à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il referma les yeux pour bloquer la lumière.

Ou peut-être était-ce pour bloquer une autre sorte de Lumière.

L'esprit du détective décolla soudain à une vitesse fulgurante. L'attaque. La clé. Light avait pris la clé. Il ne l'avait pas utilisée. Il était resté. Il allait même aller jusqu'à essayer de le secourir. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça secourir.

L pinça les lèvres.

Sa suspicion venait d'augmenter à son grand désespoir.

Quand tout avait commencé, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait laissé la peur l'emporter. Mais quand Light lui avait fait remarqué le désastre qu'il avait provoqué pendant qu'ils courraient, la détermination du détective avait réactivé son cerveau. Et quand il avait été attrapé par l'un des gros bras, un plan s'était rapidement formé. Ce n'était pas un plan pour sauver sa peau ou celle de Light. Le plan était destiné à voir à travers le masque de l'adolescent, si c'était un masque.

Quand le combat fut perdu et qu'il sentit la chaîne s'enrouler autour de son cou, la première chose qu'il pensa c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir attrapé Kira. Et s'il devait mourir, que sa mort serve au moins à prouver l'innocence ou la culpabilité de Light. Sa meilleure option à ce moment là, c'était la clé.

Il l'avait lancée, sachant que si Light était aussi innocent qu'il le disait, il se serait libéré. Un adolescent innocent qui n'était pas habitué à la violence, en particulier lorsqu'elle est dirigée vers quelqu'un qu'il dit être son ami, se serait libéré et enfui. Il se serait enfui pour de nombreuses raisons : premièrement à cause de la peur, deuxièmement, à cause de son instinct de survie. Dans une telle situation, ce genre de pulsions sont très difficiles à combattre. Et troisièmement, il serait parti chercher de l'aide. Light était une personne intelligente, il aurait dû voir qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter le gang à lui tout seul. La chose la plus intelligente à faire pour sauver la vie de L et la sienne aurait été d'aller chercher un soutient temporaire en attendant l'arrivée de Watari.

Light n'avait rien fait de tout cela. En fait, son hésitation avait été très courte. Au lieu de cela, il avait mis la clé dans sa poche, s'était levé, et avait fondu sur les attaquants de L. Seul Kira était suffisamment confiant pour affronter tout seul un groupe d'individus plus forts et plus grands que lui. L avait été presque certain que le plan de Light était de le laisser tomber inconscient, ce qui était arrivé, et ensuite de tuer le gang en utilisant sa méthode mystérieuse que Kira utilisait pour tuer. Ensuite, quand il n'y aurait plus eu de témoins...

Non. Il aurait fait quelque chose de plus propre. Il aurait laissé les gangsters tuer L, ainsi il n'aurait pas été en contact direct avec l'outil qui aurait permis le meurtre du détective. Dans une cour de justice, le jury défendrait l'hypothèse des gangsters ayant tué L. Une fois débarrassé de L, Light se serait ensuite débarrassé du reste du gang.

Si tel n'avait pas été son plan, l'adolescent n'aurait eut aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il n'aurait pas secouru L s'il devait en mourir lui-même. Et en fait secourir L n'avait aucun sens de toute manière, puisque les actions de Light auraient pu entraîner leur mort à tous les deux. Light était plus malin que ça. Il aurait réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Par conséquent, un Light innocent n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon. Un Light innocent se serait enfui.

Les chances que Light soit Kira avaient atteint 12%. L ne pouvait pas nier qu'après une journée de détente avec son nouvel ami, ce dernier pourcentage était tragique. Le détective tenta de se détacher de ses sentiments, de les cacher à un endroit où ils ne pourraient plus le distraire. Mais entre son rêve et son inquiétude, ils étaient plus difficiles à éradiquer.

\- Hé, Ryuuzaki ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

L se demanda sombrement s'il avait déjà eu l'air d'aller bien. Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie il avait eut l'air en bonne santé aux yeux des autres ? Il en doutait sérieusement.

\- Eh... tiens voilà ta clé Ryuuzaki.

L n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant que Light ne le prenne littéralement par la main. Le détective sursauta involontairement. Il doutait qu'il puisse un jour s'habituer au contact physique. L'adolescent pressa la petite clé argentée dans sa main. L osa ouvrir les yeux et les diriger vers le visage de Light. Sa déception grandit, l'adolescent était très douer pour paraître excessivement inquiet... alors même que L savait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une supercherie.

\- ...R...Rai...

L tenta de parler mais sa voix ne voulut pas fonctionner. Les sons qu'il produisait étaient étouffés. Il avait l'impression que sa trachée était entièrement bloquée par quelque chose d'épais comme du coton. Il leva sa main libre et la passa sur son cou, touchant du bout des doigts les larges crevasses qui y étaient imprimées.

Il déglutit et fut sur le point de réessayer, lorsqu'il eut une meilleure idée.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas parler ? Quel genre d'opportunités et de portes cela ouvrait-il ? Aurait-il un avantage sur Light, sur Kira ? Si Light pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, le traiterait-il différemment ? Prendrait-il avantage d'une situation où L ne pouvait reporter ses mots et ses actions à personne ?

L'idée semblait intéressante à exploiter. Le plan était encore assez sommaire, mais il devait le mettre en action avant d'avoir le temps de l'affiner. C'était un autre plan improvisé sous l'impulsion du moment, comme pour la clé. Mais la clé avait bien fonctionnée après tout.

L secoua rapidement la tête, ce qui lui causa beaucoup plus de douleur qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, et caressa sa gorge sensible.

Light jouait très bien la carte de l'ami inquiet. L se demanda... à quel point il serait bouleversé si Light était vraiment Kira. Tout ce que Light faisait... c'était au nom de son amitié pour L... ou alors c'était en tant que Kira.

L détestait Kira. Il le détestait pour menacer de lui prendre son seul ami. Il le détestait pour obliger L à suspecter Light, pour le pousser à aller jusqu'à voler la liberté de l'adolescent, lui tendre des pièges comme avec la clé, et lui mentir sur la condition de sa voix. Et il devait être arrêté. C'est pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire.

\- Oh... tu... tu ne peux pas parler ? demanda doucement Light. Je suis désolé L.

L secoua la tête et grimaça une seconde fois. Son crâne lui faisait vraiment mal. Le béton pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets. Il plaça lentement et avec précaution ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se redressa à mi-chemin entre une position assise et une position couchée. Il avait peu de force à ce qu'il découvrit. Et lorsqu'il fut relativement droit, il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Ses oreilles sifflèrent et le monde se mit à bouger dans tout les sens. C'était une sensation assez nauséeuse, et il émit un petit grognement en oscillant.

L ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tombait en arrière avant que deux mains ne viennent le soutenir. Il sentit plutôt que vit, car sa vision n'était pas fiable, que Light le tenait par les épaules.

\- Vais-y doucement. Tu t'es pris une sacré raclée.

L fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres formant une ligne qui coupait son visage. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase...

* * *

Entre la fin des vacances et le week-end de quatre j'ai eu très peu de temps pour mes traductions. Maintenant que l'école a repris, je vais retrouver un rythme de publication normal. J'espère que le chapitre était conforme à ce que vous attendiez.

Et sinon pour les stats du mois d'Avril, un total de 344 visites et 97 visiteurs avec une moyenne de 42 lecteurs réguliers. Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent, commentent et mettent en favoris, c'est vraiment important pour les auteurs comme les traducteurs, alors continuez :)


End file.
